The Happenings
by The Masta Writa
Summary: PG just in case. R&R please. This is a classic tale of forbidden love. Oh, the things we do for love.
1. The Beginning

Hey! Thoughts are in italics. Hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R. This is my 1st fic,so wish me luck!fingers crossed.

All the Hams were gathered at the clubhouse, ready for a day of new adventures. Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope were sitting at a table discussing their birthstones over their new favorite beverage- rose petal tea.

Most of the boy Hams stood in the corner, looking through Maxwell's new book, Cyber Surfing. All of them were now fascinated with the world of computers, the Internet, and other such things.

Oxnard was in the center of the room building a case ( with the help of Panda, of course) in which he could organize his newly started seed collection. He already had 27 varieties, and was quite proud of it. Bijou stood over their shoulders, and offered helpful advice and ideas whenever she could.

Only one stood alone on the side of the room. There was Boss, mustering up all the courage he had in his rodent body. With one last, long, deep breath he headed towards the middle of the room.

"Umm, uhh, hello Bijou," Boss greeted the little white hamster nervously.

"Bonjour, Boss," Bijou returned with a friendly smile. " How iz my favorite big hamster doing today?"

Turning an odd shade of pink at that last statement, he responded," I - I'm fine." He immediately looked down at the ground.

A certain orange and white Ham Ham stood in the corner with small, sad eyes as he watched this scene unfold before him.

"Umm, Bijou, umm, would you, umm, only if you wanted to,uhh - Would you like to be my Ham Girl?"Boss turned the most fascinating shade of red in the face.

"Heke?"Bijou looked confused.

Boss? Vhy iz Boss asking me this? I consider him az only a friend. Or do I?

All eyes were now on the heart of the room. Everyone was waiting with bated breath.

And then there's Hamtaro. Sweet, sweet Hamtaro. Vhat should I do?

"Bijou?" Boss looked crestfallen when she did not respond." I understand. I'll, umm..."

He then turned and began to walk away.

"Vait! I -..."

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I'm so evil. Mwhahaha! I'll get back to you with Chapter 2 soon. TOODLES!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Hamtaro, just like the rest of us.**


	2. The Answer

Hey, it's me again. R&R, OR I WILL NOT UPDATE. Enjoy!

"Vait! I- maybe ve could start small."

" Great! Movie tomorrow?" Boss's eyes positively gleamed with joy.

"Erm, smaller pet,"Bijou softly spoke.

"Oh. Uhh, coffee, here tomorrow?"Boss tentatively asked.

" I vould be absolutely delighted," Bijou smiled. She wasn't entirely sure of feelings towards Boss, now anyways, but this, she figured, would be the perfect time to find out.

That certain little hamster in the corner could no longer breath. Tears began to well up in his eyes.He had to get out, had to get out before he'd do something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

"ZuZuZu...Hamtaro...Zu...It'll be all right...ZuZu..just keep it cool...ZuZuZuZuZu..."Snoozer offered sleepily.

Realizing that the tired Ham was correct, he wiped away the wetness from his cheeks. He walked up to Bijou in the core of the room.

" Congratulations, Bijou," Hamtaro said sweetly to his secret crush. His cheeks were the lightest shade of pink. Only one very jealous Boss noticed from his perch in the corner. He eyed this new threat warily.

"Oh, merci Hamtaro. Vell, I best be going. Maria vill be arriving home soon,"Bijou returned, turning the brightest color fuschia.

"I can escort you home then! Laura's coming home early today," he explained.

Placing one paw on his hip, Bijou threaded her arm gently through. Like this they left the clubhouse, for the moment just joking friends. But everyone noticed.

"They would make the cutest couple," Pasmina stated softly as she watched her friends walk off into the sunset.

Sandy was making frantic hand motions, eyes full of panic. Penelope gave an ookwee of a warning.

"Just what do you mean, cute?"


	3. An Accusation Revealed

Hey! Chapter 3 is up!(OBVIOUSLY) So, please R&R! Have fun! It's kind of short, but to make up for it Chapter 4 is really long, really good, and going to come really soon!

An accusing Boss glared at the group of girls.

Pashmina:"I, erm, I mean it is like so obvious, you and Bijou are adorable together?"she tried her best to bluff.

Boss:"Whatever. Just know, Bijou is my Ham Girl. Anyone who believes other wise will have to speak to me."He said threateningly. He then turned and marched away angrily.

Penelope:" Ookwee!"

Pashmina:"I agree, Penelope. Poor Hamtaro," she uttered.

Sandy:" More like poor Bijou." Sandy pointed out.

Penelope:"Ookwee!" sounded in agreement.

The Next Day

Hamtaro raced out of his cage the second Laura left for school. He had to get to the clubhouse early. He couldn't leave Boss and Bijou unwatched for a moment. His very fate could very well rest upon this day, and he was aware of it.

Sorry it was really short, but trust me, Chapter 4 is really amazing!


	4. Coffee Run

**A/N** Twinkle, twinkle, no reviews.It's not that hard, let me tell you. Just type what you think, type what you like, and it'll make me feel so bright! tear, tear (I know, really corny, but I'm desperate.) Enjoy!

When Hamtaro arrived he was the only one there, besides Boss, who was brewing a cup of coffee.

Boss: "Hey! Pull up a chair! I'm making **FRENCH**," he emphasized that word," Vanilla java for today. What do you think?"

Hamtaro: " I - ," he began to respond.

Bijou: "I think it zounds absolutely scrumptious," Bijou pronounced as she appeared through the door.

Hamtaro gasped aloud, he just couldn't hold back. As she stood in the door the light morning sun cast a beautiful glow across her body, and she shone. Positively shone. Nothing could compare to it. Beauty radiated from her. Hamtaro was taken aback.

He wandered to the attractive creature before him. He took her paw in his.

Hamtaro: " Bijou,I... you look stunning," Hamtaro marveled.

He was flabbergasted.It was no longer no longer just a silly crush. He was deep down into it- love. He was infatuated. Knew he that after this day he would never be the same.

She flushed scarlet.

Never.

Boss pushed the traitor aside. He was furious at Hamtaro, FURIOUS, but he had to appear humble in front of his love. "My fair creature of the dawn, bliss is mine today, for being honored in thy presence." Boss kissed her hand," I made that up myself. I guess you could just say," he looked away for emphasize," that I have a poetic soul."

" That's lovely. But it sounds so familiar," Bijou commented. She paused for a moment, as thought scanning her brain, then shook her head out of the trance.

" That's the mark of a true artist," raved Boss, tossing aside his attempt at humbleness.

Hamtaro was not so easily fooled, unfortunately for Boss. He knew why Bijou thought the line sounded familiar. "The Soul of Poetry", third book over on the second shelf on the bookcase only two feet away. _What kind of fools does he take us for? Hamtaro wondered._

" Please, take a seat my darling," Boss tendered, motioning his hands for the private table on the outskirts of the space.

She gracefully sauntered to her seat. Boss came over with two filled - to - the - brim mugs of brew, and also plopped down in a chair.They were soon engrossed in friendly conversation.

Other Hams slowly filtered in throughout the morning. Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope started a friendly competition of Leap Frog. Soon everyone joined in, except Hamtaro. He sat near the bookcase ( usually Maxwell's crib, but today he was having too much fun with Sandy ) flipping through " The Soul of Poetry." Occasionally he would glance up at the couple sipping a beverage, trying as hard as physically possible to hide his jealous heart.

About 2:00 he noticed something odd about Boss's behavior.He still talked normally to Bijou, but he slowly, very slowly, was leaning in towards her. It got to the point were their noses were almost touching when Bijou started to lean back, away. It was clear she was uncomfortable.

But Boss would not be shaken. He just kept going in, until Bijou was at the point where she couldn't go back any farther without looking impossibly rude.

Hamtaro seized his opportunity. Acting on impulse, he ran to the coffepot, pulled it off, and raced back over to the two Ham's table.

" Would... you like... a refill?" Hamtaro panted, still gasping for breath from his coffee sprint.

Boss's eyes were fire. Hamtaro knew he had toed the line. He'd ruined Boss's one chance of what he'd always wanted. Hamtaro would now have to watch his back at the clubhouse.

Luckily, in Bijou's brilliant eyes were relief. She gazed meaningfully toward Hamtaro. " Merci, my little knight in shining armor," Bijou answered.

He filled up her cup. " I have to go," Boss grudgingly said as he left the table. Hamtaro replaced himself in the seat.

" You honestly do not know how much zat meant to me, my Ham Hero," Bijou flowed.

"It was nothing," Hamtaro blushed.

" Oh my goodness! It is nearly 2:30! I must head home! Ouvair my friends!" Bijou spoke. She then ran out of the clubhouse, Hamtaro watching her every beautiful move as she left.

**A/N** Well, what did you think? Thank you to all my true reviewers, you're what keeps me going. I dedicate this chapter to them. I salute you!

**I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO! **But thanks for asking.


	5. The Absence

_My Ham Hero._The words stell rang strong in Hamtaro's head. He was still in his cage, grooming himself very thoroughly, for he knew he would be seeing Bijou again.

After Laura left he raced out of the house. He zigged and zagged until he reached his destination.

When he arrived he saw that the whole gang was already there. He noted one gone, though. Bijou was no where to be found. Figuring she was just running late, he joined in on an attempt to make the World's Largest House of Cards. Needless to say, the attempt failed, but they did have much fun in the process.

Bijou didn't come all day, and Hamtaro was beginning to worry. He just shrugged it off. She was probably tired, or disturbed by yesterday's events, or something of the like. No biggy.

But when she didn't visit the next day, or the day after that, he entered panic mode. He knew what he had to do.

His mind was made up.


	6. Bijou's Cage

Hey! I've been really busy with stuff at school, but it's Spring Break now, so I'll have a lot of extra time to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new Chapter!

Laura seemed to take eons to prepare herself for school, but at last Hamtaro heard the downstairs door slam.

He twisted and turned down streets and alleys until he finally got there.He climbed up the tree, leaping from limb to limb, and charged through the open window.

Seeing her in her cage, his heart suddenly stopped. She sat hunched in the corner, looking so forlorn.It nearly ripped out his heart to view her like this.

Tiptoeing gently to the side of the cage, he tapped lightly on the open cage door." Bijou?" he whispered.

Looking startled, Bijou circled around. Her eyes were red, her cheeks puffy. She had obviously been crying." Hamtaro. Oh, Hamtaro, how nice it is to see you," Bijou said quietly." Come in, come in."

Stepping carefully through the entryway, he made his way over to Bijou and settled himself next to her.

" Bijou, I've- I've missed you," Hamtaro spoke, trying to get Bijou to answer the unspoken question.

" I should have known my Ham Hero vould come to set me free," Bijou's eyes gleamed with admiration and adoration." I just couldn't go back, couldn't face it. I'm just so lost, confused.My heart seems to be going in vone thousand different directions.I...," she closed her lovely eyes," I just don't know what to do."

She looked so sad, so small. Hamtaro grieved for his beloved Bijou, whom he always thought of as immortal, but it was quite apparent she was not. She was broken just as easily as the rest.

Taking her warm paws and holding them serenely in his," Look, Bijou. We all get a little confused when love comes into play." He thought of his secret love." But we'll always be here for you. We'll all take care of you." He looked deep into her eyes." I'll take of you. You're the light of my life, and when you were gone it was like someone had turned off the switch. I'll never forsake you."

" Oh, Hamtaro."

" Bijou"

They then hugged, taking each other tenderly in their arms. It was much more than what a friend's caress should be, but neither stopped. Hamtaro felt the warmness of her body, the softness of her fur, the placidness of her touch. It lasted for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly, jumping back, Hamtaro shook his head." Boss," he simply stated." Boss."

He then trudged disappointedly to the clubhouse, leaving all his hopes of ever getting Bijou, behind.


	7. Invites and a Save

* * *

Hey! Hope you like this chapter. It may seem like the Boss part is slightly akward, but I didn't know where else to put it. R&R!

* * *

Dragging his feet slowly,Hamtaro walked reluctantly to the clubhouse.That moment back in Bijou's cage had been the best of his life.But now it was all over. There was no turning back.

But he did. He turned back and hastened back to her cage. It was not too late. He could still change his future.

As he rounded a sharp bend he collided into something. He stumbled and caught himself quickly and, realizing the other was falling, caught them in his arms.

There he now stood on the street corner in front of the clubhouse holding Bijou softly in his arms.

He affectionately uprighted her. " My Ham Hero, alvays thinking of others," Bijou said quietly without moving her lips so that the other Hams could not tell what she saying. _Maybe I do have a chance, he thought._ He smiled.

_Maybe I do have a chance, Bijou thought. _She smiled back.

They entered the doorway together, with many greetings coming their way. (Including one huge glare from Boss).

" Nice save Hamtaro!"

" Good catch!"

" You fall so gracefully Bijou!"

Then Boss told them the news. " Tomorrow I will be having a party. There will be a karaoke, among other entertaining things. Come, eat, drink, be merry, and bring a special loved one with you."

Hamtaro looked straight at the ground. Howdy and Dexter made a beeline for Pashmina. Boss cut a path for Bijou. Everyone seemed to be pairing up.

For the first time in his life, Hamtaro felt truly alone.

* * *

**A/N** Hey my peeps! Thank you for the kind reviews mygameover, ciana rivera, and Michael Bulaich. You rock! 


	8. PARTY TIME!

**A/N **Hey! Hope you like the new chap! My first songfic. I wrote the first song, tell me what you think. The other song is by Maroon5. R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, never will.**

* * *

That night Hamtaro had a curious dream. He envisioned two Hams at an altar. He could not see their faces, but he did see a suspicious looking character in the corner. The man ran up to the female at the altar and began to beat her violently. The Ham faltered and fell to the ground. 

Clubhouse Party

When Hamtaro got there the party had already had started. Hip music played. Hams danced, and Oxnard was already a little tipsy of the sunflower punch.

After about an hour of grooving the karaoke machine turned on. (after 15 minutes of searching for the instructions) Sandy and Pashmina did a version of " Under the Sea." Stan did a cute little number with his maracas. Then Bijou took the mike.

Her voice was so pure and mystical. It took all the Ham's breath away. She began to sing.

_You're so great its hard to hide_

_ All the feelings that I'm keeping inside_

_ But for right now, we're just friends_

_ Will my inner strife ever come to an end?_

An unexplainable force pulled Hamtaro to the stage. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, he just knew he had to be up there. Fate seemed to be pushing him. And Hamtaro never questioned fate.

As Bijou began the refrain, Hamtaro leaped on stage and also sang. Their voices melted together in perfect harmony, creating a flawless string of notes. They sang the words clearly and from their hearts.

_I know I love you but I'm not sure if you love me_

_ The way you smile, your hair, your eyes , everything!_

_ If you feel the same way then it doesn't show_

_ Maybe someday we'll get together, or apart, I don't know!_

_ You look at me I look at you then we look away_

_ This has been going on for days and days!_

_ Either your mind has settled on somebody else_

_ Or you're finally digging into my heart now!_

_ I know I love you but I'm not sure if you love me_

_ The way you smile, your hair, your eyes, everything_

_ It all makes my heart sing_

_ Oh what joys you can bring!_

_H: Now the questions been answered_

_B: Don't try to change our minds_

_H: We're finally together_

_B: And that's all that matters now!_

_ ( sings refrain, slowly trailing off)_

Grabbing each other's hand, they bowed and curtsied politely to the roars fo applause they were getting from the Hams. Hamtaro kindly helped Bijou off the stage onto the floor.

Boss silently glared at Hamtaro across the room. He loathed the hamster that was taking Bijou away from him._I HAVE TO WIN HER BACK, erupted in his mind._

* * *

**A/N **Thank you for the kind reviews. This chapter was supposed to be combined with the next chapter, but it all looked so overwhelming, so I seperated them. R&R!  



	9. Boss's song

**A/N **Hey! This is the one with the Maroon5 song, not the last chap. Just wanted to clear that up. R&R peeps!

* * *

Boss silently glared at Hamtaro across the room. He loathed the hamster that was taking his Bijou away from him. _I have to win here back, erupted in his mind._

He suddenly marched up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else_

Hamtaro giddily held out his hand," May I have this dance?"

Bijou's face brightened,"Vhy of course."

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

The couple whirled and twirled gracefully through the dance floor. Boss watched them from the stage. With each step they drew slightly closer, but the two Hams didn't notice. They were having too much fun.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Bijou was now leaning on Hamtaro's shoulder as they circled the floor.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter any more_

Everyone's eyes traced the couple's path through the room.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Bijou took her head off his shoulder. She stared contentedly into his eyes. He stared back.

On the other hand, Boss was not so content. He could hardly control his anger, but he managed to keep on singing.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Hamtaro felt an utter sense of completeness. As though his life was now exactly what it was supposed to be.He smiled at Bijou.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that good bye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime she falls_

As the song struck its final chord, Bijou stumbled. Reacting quickly, Hamtaro caught her with one arm. The force of the fall bent him over. Their faces were remarkably close.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Hamtaro tenderheartedly stood her back up.

"Merci, Hamtaro," Bijou said hurriedly, blushing. She avoided his eyes, and then headed over to the punch bowl. He stared after her.

A threatening voice sounded from behind him," Come with me." He turned around to see it was Boss. He followed him into the kitchen.

Upon entering , Boss forced Hamtaro against the wall." Do not touch her again. I swear, one more time, and you're gone. One more time." He then dropped the stunned Hamtaro on the floor. Boss exited.

* * *

**A/N **Hope you like it. Sorry if it seemed a bit lenthy, the song took up a lot of room. R&R! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, if I did I most certainly would not be here.**


	10. Friends Don't Let Friends Drive Drunk

**A/N **Hope you like this. I find it extremely funny, but that's just me.Look at the whole fiasco humuorously. R&R!

**Disclaimer: Why yes, I own Hamtaro... No, sadly I don't.**

**

* * *

** Mustering up his courage, Hamtaro picked himself up off the kitchen floor. Shaking off some dust, he headed back to the main room.

There, Hamtaro started a very heated debate with Sandy about the best colored socks.

Suddenly, the tree shook at its very foundation. The most deafening sound roared. Hams screamed. After the dust cleared, Hamtaro looked up.

What he saw shocked him. The front end of a car was now pierced through the clubhouse. A drunken Oxnard sat in the front seat, bubbling," Car go bang." He giggled like a baby.

Hamtaro strode up to the car and pulled Oxnard to safety."Oxy eat sock." With a very mighty heave, and a nearly dislocated shoulder, he managed to push the heavy car back outside.

"Ooh, Hamtaro, you are so strong," Bijou flattered.

Boss pondered this comment for a moment. _There must be something I'm missing. Why does she compliment Hamtaro and not I? Maybe there's something else, something more important. But what?_

Hamtaro blushed."If I'm half as strong as you are pretty, I must be the strongest Ham alive!" He smiled jokingly.

The word hit Boss like a freight train._Love._ No matter how much he cared for Bijou, her heart did not think of him in that way. And sadly, he realized it never would.

Panda wandered over to the hole." I can fix this up right quick." He immediately took out his hammer and began to pound incessantly.

" I guess I'll take Oxnard home," Hamtaro offered. He helped Oxnard from the floor and headed out the door."Sky purple!"

Bijou skipped to and then waved happily from the doorway," Good-bye Hamtaro!"

He waved back.

* * *

**A/N **Hope you liked it. Oh, and thank you for the kind reviews. Please keep 'em coming  



	11. News for the Worse

**A/N **Sorry if the last chapter was little odd. Oh well. Just be sure to R&R!

* * *

It was early in the morning. The hole was patched. The only ones already at the clubhouse were Boss and Hamtaro.

The former approached the latter,"Hey, man. I was a bit overprotective. Bijou and I are just (sigh) friends." A little rip in the corner of his heart formed. And Boss knew it would never mend.

"You- you mean it? We- we can?"Hamtaro stuttered.

"Yes," Boss walked away.

The clubhouse filled with Hams. Hamtaro headed to the table where the girl Hams sat."May I join you?" he asked politely.

Sandy giggled involuntarily. Pashmina's elbow met her hard in the side. "Ow," Sandy replied indignantly, rubbing her now - sore ribs.

"We," Bijou said, blushing. Sandy moved her chair so that Hamtaro had no choice but to sit by Bijou. He did so.

"Erm, well, what were you talking about?"Hamtaro questioned nervously.

"Our crushes. Bijou was next," Sandy said calmly. Then she realized what she said. Her hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

"Bijou, I'd like to hear this," Hamtaro's ears perked up with interest.

She could feel the silent pressure pounding against her skull. She honestly liked Hamtaro, but she couldn't say that, not with him here. She said the first Ham that came to mind.

"Erm, Boss!"

* * *

**A/N ** I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry if updates come more slowly from now on, spring break ends tomorrow. You'll still get them, though. R&R! 


	12. News for the Better

**A/N **All I have to say is, IT WAS FOR A REASON! Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:To my disappointment, I don't own Hamtaro.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, really," Hamtaro said, trying not to care. But he did. He cared so much. Devastated was he, devastated, he thought for once things would work out, but no. Tears prickled his eyes, threatening to overflow.

"I have to go," he said, fleeing the table and running out the door. He sat against the trunk of the tree, and the sobs came. His heart was ripped to shreds. He had never been so hurt.

Bijou came running out the door."Hamtaro!"she called in a worried tone.Seeing him there, she gently sat down next to him.

Quickly wiping his tears away, Hamtaro spoke,"What do you want?" The pain in his heart echoed in his voice, and he silently cursed himself for letting that slip.

"I care about you, Hamtaro," concern filled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you care about me a whole lot," he replied sarcastically.

"I honestly don't like Boss, if zat is what's worrying you. I just couldn't say whom I honestly like."

"Oh, I see. So you think I'm a blabbermouth?" he really didn't mean to be this... mean, but he was hurt beyond belief. Luckily, Bijou was patient.

" Silly Hamtaro. You see, I couldn't say whom I liked because they were at zee table with me," she immediately blushed. Her eyes looked nervously at the ground.

" You mean-"

Without another word, she left him there to wonder.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry, but chapters are gonna come slower from now on. But they will come. Never doubt that. R&R! 


	13. VCR's, maybe more?

**A/N** I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I have been so busy forgive me, and R&R.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hamtaro. Simple as that.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, things bustled at the clubhouse. Everyone seemed to be doing something. Except Hamtaro, who watched carefully and took it all in. He was so confused after yesterday's events.

She was laughing with Sandy, reading a riddle book. Her eyes sparkled joyfully. Her fur glistened lovily.

Goodness how he loved her! But did she love him? She had left him with so much to ponder, he didn't know which direction was up, and which down.

She glanced at him from across the room. Their eyes paused for a tender moment. Turning back to Sandy, a small smile lit her face. Unnoticed by all, Boss attentively watched their behavior.

Boldly, Hamtaro moved to a bookcase near Bijou, plucked a book off the shelf, and pretended to be engrossed in his reading.

"What 'cha reading Hamtaro?"Sandy asked.

"Erm, a Guide to your VCR," he replied, blushing at the oddity of the book he randomly pulled.

"Any good?" Bijou ventured jokingly, gazing at him.

"It's, um, so fascinating," he said, trying to make it sound like something any normal Ham would want to read.

"I'm sure," she answered, turning back toward Sandy."Got to run. Ouvair all!"

* * *

**A/N** I am so sorry for taking this long to update. I'll try to be faster. Review plz. 


	14. Three Impossible Words

**A/N **Sorry about the last couple chapters being short, didn't mean to, just kind of happened... This one's longer though, so it should make up for it. Review please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. Go figure.**

**

* * *

**

The girl Hams were sitting crossed-legged on the floor, cutting out paper dolls. Boss stood in a corner, "reading" a book. Boy Hams talked enthusiastically about the zombie movie they had all seen last night. Standing on the outskirts of the group, Hamtaro dreamily gazed at his crush.

Suddenly, he felt something turn within him. His feet mystically moved. Some unknown power was pushing him foward, propelling him to do the one thing he dare not. He could not explain it if he tried, the oddest sensation, an invisible rope binding his fate. However you state it, something brought him to face the girls.

He was greeted by a chorus of good tidings from them, but they went unnoticed. The complete contrast of what had just occured happened now. He couldn't see, speak, breath, do anything.His tongue lay frozen in his mouth, his arms hung limp at his sides, and he had difficulty breathing. What a perfect time for a nervous breakdown.

"Hello, Bijou," he managed to babble through gasps for breath.

"Bonjour Hamtaro!" she said, pleased to see him.

"I, I, I, I..."he just couldn't say it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't choke out three little words. Would anything ever work out?

Swallowing, Hamtaro found courage from a hidden source, and managed to utter those fateful words"...

* * *

**A/N** Cliffhanger! Mwhahaha! This did not turn out long at all, it looked so much bigger on paper... Oh well, it leaves me off at a nice spot. If you think you know what he's going to say, review and tell me what you think. It's kind of obvious, but I want to see if people can figure it out... 


End file.
